


The Perks Of Being Ill

by Sarah_WatsonHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor John, M/M, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_WatsonHolmes/pseuds/Sarah_WatsonHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's ill and wont accept Johns help. Finally the military doctor gets Sherlock to rest and confessions take place about their feelings towards one another. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks Of Being Ill

"Sherlock let me,"

"No,"

"Come on Sherlock it's not a bad thing,"

"It's a violation to my body,"

"How am I going to violate it?"

"By examining it,"

"Sherlock, all I want to do is check your temperature,"

"Why?"

"Because you have been sniffing and coughing for the past two hours now,"

"It doesn't mean I'm ill,"

"But you could be getting ill,"

"I don't get ill,"

"Oh I give up,"

John walks out of the lab annoyed and Sherlock smirked before coughing a little, John turned his head slightly with a worried expression on his face before going into the kitchen making a cup of tea for both of them and walking back in.

"Tea," Sherlock rubbed his forehead before taking the cup and sipping it slowly. "See you are ill,"

"Excuse me?"

"Your hands are shaking, your symptoms show fever Sherlock,"

"There's nothing wrong with me john,"

"You're telling an ex-army doctor that they're wrong,"

"Yes you're not always right,"

"Neither are you,"

"If I allow you to check my temperature, will you go away?"

"If you're not seriously ill then yes I'll leave you alone,"

"Fine…"

John moved his hand to sherlocks forehead and put his fingers round his wrist, checking his pulse.

"You lied,"

"Yep. You have a fever and your pulse rate is very quick. You need to lie down,"

"No, now go away,"

"Sherlock this isn't up for discussion, you're going to get worse if you don't rest,"

"You don't know that,"

"Actually yes I do, stop making it look like I'm stupid okay. It's annoying and really insulting, you're going to bed," John grabbed Sherlocks arm pulling him away from his research.

"John let go!"

"Try to make me! You're too weak to even put up a fight Sherlock," John raised his voice and pulled Sherlock towards his room. Sherlock tried to push John away, but he was too weak to do so. "See you're too weak Sherlock," they both entered sherlocks room and John practically threw him onto his bed. "Bed,"

"I'm not sleeping,"

"Why?"

"I just don't sleep,"

"You didn't answer my question,"

"You wouldn't care anyway,"

"Sherlock I do care, if I didn't then I would have let you work till you passed out and then would have left you on the floor,"

"You wouldn't understand then,"

"Not understand? I'm not stupid Sherlock. I've had trouble sleeping ever since I came back from Afghanistan. So am I right in saying you're having nightmares?" Sherlock nods making john lean against the door frame. "Can I ask what they're about?" Sherlock swallows.

"The…fall,"

"You do that you'll neve-"

"I'm not the one that falls,"

"Oh….then who does?"

"Sometimes I don't see a face, sometimes it's victims from cases we've solved, Anderson, Donervan,"

"Well the last two aren't a great loss," they both smile a little before Sherlock became serious again.

"Sometimes it's Lestrade or Mrs Hudson but I never…feel hurt or sad when I wake up,"

"So then wh-"

"You fall too,"

"Oh…"

"But it's not like the others. Moriarty never dies and he has you, he makes you stand on the edge of the building. I'm at the bottom of St Barts I want to run but I can't move. I…" Sherlock swallows. "I watch you hit the floor, I want to get to you but I can't, I can't save you," Sherlocks eyes went a little red.

"Why would my fall make you react so differently?" John sat down next to Sherlock clearly concerned.

"Because you treat me differently from everyone else. You don't call me a freak, you compliment my methods…most of the time,"

"Yes some of your 'methods' are just a tad crazy," they both smiled at each other again.

"You're never disappointed in what I do,"

"So is this your way of saying 'I'm glad you're alive John,'"

"Yes I am. You falling is happening more, I don't want to go to sleep and see you die over and over again it…it,"

"Scares you?"

"More like terrifies me,"

"Is it really that bad?"

"You don't understand how much I need you in the flat, or in the lab, I just need you there to know you're safe," John put his hand on Sherlock forehead.

"Okay you're temperature hasn't risen, your pulse has slowed down a little too, you really mean this stuff don't you?"

"Yes I do, I know…I know I don't always show I appreciate your company,"

"I got used to it, you're not really one to give out complements Sherlock. I could stay here is you want to sleep, the medicine I gave you should help,"

"What medicine,"

"I kind of… put medicine in your tea," John looked down feeling a bit guilty, but Sherlock smiled and lifted his chin.

"Thank-you I feel better," John looked back up to the detective, they both stayed in that position for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" John said as he moved his head away slightly.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes lying doesn't help anyone,"

"You," John looked to Sherlock once again.

"Why me?"

"You don't really leave my mind,"

"Really? Why?"

"I-I worry about you constantly, I fear one day I'm going to come back here and find you suffering from a panic attack or see you breaking down due to the PTSD and there's nothing I can do to help,"

"That won't happen. You help me just by being around Sherlock. I haven't had a breakdown since I've been with you, yes I had panic attacks in the three years you were 'away' but then you came back and I'm fine now. I don't 'limp' anymore, my hand doesn't shake, You've helped me so much Sherlock," Sherlock looked at him for a while before he places his hand on Johns thigh finding some sort of comfort from it.

"Thank-you for the compliments, I'm glad you understand about what I'm going through,"

"I've known you too long not to understand you, yes it took me a while though. But for you it only takes a few seconds,"

"Not necessarily. I don't know why but- you're becoming harder to read, I look at you and see the obvious, happy sad, where you've been but after that…you're blank I can hardly tell how you feel or what you think anymore, it's not because I'm sick either,"

"Do you know why?"

"Yes of course I do," John blinked but smirked.

"Okay wasn't expecting that answer,"

"I have an answer for everything,"

"So what's the answer?"

"It's not exactly logical, there's no reason why I-"

"Sherlock?" Sherlock paused for a while before sighing and breathing out.

"I believe I have feelings for you john," there was a few seconds of silence and John just stared at him.

"Well I'm going to go, you're obviously tired and you need rest," John stood up but Sherlock didn't want him to leave, so he grabbed hold of Johns arm and pulled him back down.

"John, I want you to answer the question truthfully," Sherlock paused. "Do you-do you like me? " John didn't reply instead he just stared at Sherlock. It was torture not being able to figure out what he was thinking. "It's fine if you don't I was stupid that I-" Sherlock was cut off by Johns lips touching his own. He was surprised, very surprised. Not only was John kissing him, but kissing full stop. Sherlock had never kissed anyone before, or been kissed by anyone. His mother didn't exactly count. This was his first kiss to someone else, someone else he held close to his heart. They both sat there for a while kissing each other, it was strange but it felt good, they fitted each other.

"That's my answer," John looked to Sherlock as they parted to breathe.

"That's…the best answer I could have hoped for," they both smiled at each other.

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

"I-erm a while, I believe I first realised when I was…on the building. What about you?"

"A little while longer,"

"How much longer?"

"Since... Moriarty had a bomb strapped to me,"

"That long?" Sherlock smiled.

"Yes that bloody long," John looked away embarrassed and Sherlock laughed a little.

"You did very well in hiding it," Sherlock moved Johns head so he would face him, Sherlocks eyes fell to Johns lips. "Can I?" john nodded and moved his head forward so their lips touched once again. Sherlock wasn't exactly and expert in this area but whilst walking around London he has seen his fair share of romantic gestures, I couldn't be that difficult. He trailed his tongue over the doctors lips and John responded by opening his mouth allowing the detective to explore it. They both moaned quietly, loving the moment, they then parted breathing deeply sucking up the oxygen they need back in their lungs.

"You're going to get I'll" Sherlock finally said.

"I'll take my chances," they looked to each other now not knowing what to do.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, just a little drowsy,"

"Then you should sleep,"

"John. After everything we've just done, do you really think I'm go to sleep?" Sherlock looked John up and down. "I want you to stay here, I want you to stay close,"

"Sherlock I won't exactly be going anywhere far, but if you want me to stay in here I will," John held Sherlocks hand. Again there was now an awkward silence between both of them. The kiss had started something but now that 'something' had stopped. The detective didn't want it to stop, he wanted it to carry on. He dared himself, edging a little closer to the doctor.

"I want to kiss you and not stop John…is that a bad thing?" John smiled.

"Not at all, it's natural for you to think stuff like that when you have feelings for someone,"

"You go into too much detail," Sherlock moved his head planting another kiss on Johns lips, there was no hesitation as the doctor opened his mouth willing letting the detective take control of the situation they were in. He moved his arms around Sherlocks neck and moaned into the kiss. The detective lightly pushed John back making him fall to the bed , their kiss never breaking. Sherlock straddled the doctor and finally broke the kiss, moving to his jaw and then down his neck.

"Sherlock…" John moaned moving his head to the side exposing his neck more. Sherlock took the hint and lowered his head, sinking his teeth into the doctors neck, sucking on the skin, making loud moans escape the man below him. He lifted his head admiring his work, a clearly visible red make was on Johns neck, something that would be very difficult to hide. "…Bite me again…"

Sherlock smirked but he wasn't going to give in that easily. He grazed his teeth across the doctors neck, pushing them onto the skin at times but not biting him. John groaned in frustration. "Sherlock…please…just bite me already," Sherlock felt quite powerful at this point, he had got John to bed within a matter of minutes. He bit down hard on the doctors neck. Johns mouth hung open and moan after moan escaped it, his neck arched. "Sherlock I want more…"

"So do I," Sherlock moved up so he faced John once more. "You are my one and only exception John. Only you can get this close. No one else,"

"So you're saying I'm your biggest weakness?"

"Maybe, but believe me John, if anyone dares hurt you, I'll kill them, in cold blood if I have to, no one could stop me,"

"Is that a promise sherlock Holmes?"

"Every single word Doctor Watson,"

Sherlock kissed John and he opened his mouth immediately. The doctor dared himself to do more, he needed to do more, hi hand went to Sherlocks buttons and slowly undone each one. Sherlock shrugged his suit jacket off the rest of the way. John felt more confident and began to undo his shirt, again Sherlock shrugged it off and moved his knee upwards.

"Sherlock!" john yelped as Sherlock began to kneed him through his Jeans.

"Do you like this captain?" Sherlock grinned. "Should I kneed harder?"

"Yes…oh please…"

Sherlock's grin grew and kneaded harder, john was practically melting under the detective. After so many years of wondering whether this man liking him back, it was finally answered. He looked to Sherlock, he never thought Sherlock would like him back, he made his point very clear when they first met that he doesn't do relationships, also the way he blanked Molly and Irene, who both clearly had a soft spot for him. He even thought Sherlock would go with Irene at some point, but he wasn't very good at seeing who fits with who, in truth molly was way smarter than John, surely Sherlock would have found her more 'interesting'. More questions raised in johns head at 'why him?' he couldn't quite get his head around why the detective would have feelings for an ex-army doctor who in truth wasn't very good in relationships, just ask all the ex-girlfriends. John was brought back to reality when he heard a zip being undone, before he could question what Sherlock was doing he moaned loudly feeling a hand grip his erection. John loved feeling like this, he didn't want it to end, but he wanted to be in control of this 'situation'. He lifted his knee up to Sherlock bulge which could clearly be seen, Sherlocks head fell and he bit his lip as he held back a moan.

"Don't you dare hold back that moan detective," John began to kneed him slowly.

"Yes…Captain," Sherlock could barely speak as he let a long low moan escape his mouth. Sherlock always thought that doing anything like this didn't achive anything, but for once he was willing to admit he was wrong. The amount of thoughts and ideas that ran through he detectives head almost made it difficult to enjoy what he was experiencing. Sherlock was ready to do anything right now, he wanted to live one of his ideas. He had no idea how to do it properly, but he knew it would be pleasurable either way, he just hoped John would agree to, in a way it was sort of an experiment, it's just that he hoped he'd get it right first time.

"Lower…your knee John," The doctor looked to Sherlock for a while before nodding and lowering his knee unsure of what Sherlock would do next. There was a pause between both men just staring at each other. Sherlock lent down and kissed John passionately as he lowered his hips grinding their erections together. Hey moaned in each others mouths, john bucked making the friction between them rise, every spark of pleasure went straight to their adenomas.

"Sherlock…please move…" Sherlock rutted against John and increased his speed. John couldn't believe how good this felt for someone who hadn't had sexual contact before. Their moans grew louder their climax getting ever closer, however, the detective wanted more contact and he knew the doctor did too. They stopped for a few seconds to lower their trousers and boxers, a few seconds too long. Sherlock grinded against John hard, not bothering to go slow. John moaned loudly and gripped sherlocks arm, pre come leaking from his aching member. He forced himself to hold it as Sherlock continued to grind hard, soon the pleasure became too much for the doctor and he almost screamed Sherlocks name as he bucked climaxing heavily over both of them. Sherlock followed a few seconds later. They both rode out their orgasms with a mixture of moans and saying each others names breathlessly, Sherlock practically collapsed next to John as he finished, breathing heavily.

"…wow…" Sherlock managed to say.

"Yeah…"

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh God yes…" Sherlock smiled slightly and moved closer to John finding it comforting. They both yawned a little and grew drowsy.

"I could stay awake….if you want," john said quietly remembering how Sherlock didn't sleep properly.

"No you get to sleep, I know you're going to be here when I wake up,"

Sherlock smiled and kisses John s neck, pulling the covers over them before closing his eyes, letting sleep take him for the night.


End file.
